1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to manufacture of electrical circuitry and, more particularly, concerns manufacture of electrical circuitry by additive electroforming processes that provide the circuitry with three-dimensional features having a three-dimensional configuration that extends in one or more directions from the plane of the circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
The ubiquitous printed circuits are being developed in ever-expanding applications and continuously varying configurations. Both flexible and rigid printed circuits are connected to similar circuits and other components by means of various types of connecting devices. Flat, flexible printed circuit connecting cables warrant use of similarly configured connecting devices and have been developed to a point where connection between one such printed circuit cable and another circuit is made by providing a plurality of projecting metallic interconnection features that may be pressed against either similar features or mating metallic connecting pads on the other circuit component or components. Flexible circuit terminations or connecting wafers of this type are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,310 to Patrick A. Reardon, II; U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,517 to Selvane, et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,795 to Moulin, et al. The connectors of these patents embody a substrate having traces chemically milled thereon with a plurality of metallic raised features later formed to project from the plane of the circuit conductors. Thus, when two such connectors are placed face to face, with the raised features of one in registration and contact with the other, the planes of the etched electrical circuits are suitably spaced from one another because of the projection of the features. The two circuits may be physically clamped together to press the features against one another, thereby making firm and intimate electrical contact between the two circuits.
These termination arrangements are effective and reliable in operation but difficult, costly and time consuming to manufacture. Major problems in manufacture of such connectors derive from the fact that the projecting contact buttons must be fabricated separately from (either before or after) the fabrication of the circuitry itself. This creates difficult registration problems. For example, after drilling appropriate interconnection and tooling holes through a copper clad dielectric core or substrate and plating through some of the holes to interconnect circuitry on the two sides of the core, the core is placed between the circuit artwork (optical masks) positioned on either side of the core and the holes in the artwork or datum points are then manually aligned with the predrilled holes in the core. Where dozens of parts may be made on a single panel that is 12".times.18", and alignment tolerances are measured within a few microns, registration of all or even most holes in all of the parts is exceedingly difficult, time consuming and often times not possible because of changes in dimensions of the panels that occur during some of the processing. After registration of the artwork, the substantially planar circuitry is chemically milled or etched on the copper surfaces (the panel may often be covered with a coating of copper on both sides for a double sided panel). The etching process involves application of photoresist, masking the resist, exposing the resist, developing the resist, then etching through the portions of the copper not protected by the resist so that upon stripping of the remaining resist, the circuit pattern of the copper conductors remains.
Where raised interconnection features are employed as in flexible circuit termination wafers, it is then necessary to plate the projecting contact features on pads formed in the circuitry which has been previously etched. These features must be precisely registered with the selected pads and with the datum of the panel. However, the panels have been previously processed to form the circuit traces so that further stresses occurring in such processing effect changes in dimension (usually, but not always, shrinkage). The changing dimensions cause severe registration problems. To manufacture the projecting contact features (sometimes called "dots"), the etched circuit is coated with a resist. Again, the appropriate artwork for defining the desired hole in the resist at the dot location must be carefully registered, which is now an even more difficult task.
In some cases, the projecting interconnection features or dots may be formed first, before the remainder of the etched circuit is formed. But, in any event, the feature must be formed separately, at a different time than the time of forming the etched circuitry, and thus the registration problems are created or exacerbated.
In such circuits, where a connection must be made from circuitry on one side of the core to circuitry on the other side of the core, holes are drilled and through-hole plated, requiring still further steps and creating other registration problems that increase the cost and time of manufacture.
Conventional etched circuit processes, in general, have a number of disadvantages. Dimensional precision is difficult to achieve. The use of various etching, stripping and cleaning fluids requires special handling of hazardous chemicals. Techniques for disposal of the resulting effluents are complex and expensive, and subject to strict government controls. Etched circuit processing has a relatively low yield, greatly increasing the cost of the processing, which inherently involves a large number of costly processing steps.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide methods and apparatus for manufacture of electrical three-dimensional circuitry which avoid or minimize above mentioned problems, and which eliminate sequential etching and plating processes employed in the formation of three-dimensional circuitry.